


Blue Makes Two

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, author's Note prompt response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has an odd fantasy.   Jethro obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Makes Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylorgibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/gifts).



> This is for TG. Who is very awesome. And also an excellent writer.

“It's … blue, Tony. You want me to fuck you with a blue thing that looks like it got torn off an octopus?” Jethro turned the “tentacle” dildo over and over in his hands, running his fingers up and down it. “Doesn't look like it'd fit in very far...” He stuck his finger in the little divot at the end, and held on to the edge, mimicking the thrusting into his other hand. He tilted his head sideways. “What's the draw?”

 

Tony sat staring at his movements, shifting on the bed to reposition his pants. “What's the _draw_ , Jethro? Are you fucking kidding me? Haven't you ever seen any Japanese … wait. Who am I talking to? Okay, suffice it to say it's a fantasy of mine. Is that enough?” Tony grinned up at his lover, and shrugged. “It's a really strange one, I know, but if you'd have seen the movie I saw – you'd probably understand.” 

 

“Your ass.” Jethro shrugged. He sat the toy down and started shucking off his clothes. “What'cha waitin' for, lover boy? Get that ass bare and in the air.” He grinned, and unbuckled his belt, dropping his trousers and boxers in one step. “C'mon, tentacle boy.”

 

“Tentacle boy?” Tony grinned, stripping just as quickly as Jethro. Jethro noticed his cock starting to harden even more, making him have to pull the waistband of his sweats out before they dropped to the floor.

 

“Tentacle boy. You're lookin' good, Tone. C'mere. Lemme play with you for a while before I put that up your ass, hmm?”

 

Tony stepped closer to him, moving sinuously and opening his arms to form a familiar embrace. Jethro copied his motions, and they met beside the bed, skin calling to skin, heart calling to heart. Jethro tilted his head just enough to kiss his lover. One of them moaned softly. Jethro stroked his hands down the planes of Tony's back, smoothing and soothing. It felt wonderful. He sighed and pulled back reluctantly. “Better tell me what you want, Tone. Otherwise, you'll get a solid fuckin' and no tentacle up yer ass.”

 

Tony took a moment to gather his thoughts. “Can you just fuck me with it, and then take me after? I want you to enjoy yourself, as well...” He nervously ran his hands over his face. “Or....” Tony thought for a long moment, and Jethro stroked himself a couple of times, waiting for him to decide. “Could … could you maybe …”

 

“Spit it out, Tone.” Jethro grunted his response, though he really wasn't angry, just a little – frustrated.

 

“Couldyoupleasedpmewithit?” Tony spit out all his words at once. As he heard McGee say once, quoting a webcomic, 'you use ALL the words, Tony, don't you?' He'd been annoyed by not understanding, but when the day was done and Tony had clued him in, he'd laughed pretty hard.

 

“Can you put a space between those words, Tone? I think I got it, but I wanna be sure.” He grinned, and reached over, stroking Tony's skin, sitting down on the bed beside him.

 

“Could you maybe please DP me with it?” Tony bit his lip, looking down at the toy beside him on the bed.

 

“I – I could probably do that, yeah. Might feel damn good.” He slid an arm around his lover and grabbed the blue … thing, looking at it more closely. “Might feel _damn_ good.” He grinned. “Yeah, let's do that.” He gently laid his lover down, setting the blue tentacle thing down on the other side of him. “Now...” 

 

“Jet, if you say, 'where were we...'” Tony grumped, and then yanked Jethro's head down rather forcibly, insinuating his tongue into his mouth with an ease borne from care and familiarity. They kissed for several long minutes, and then Jethro pulled back, running his hands over Tony's skin, nibbling, kissing, licking his way down to the man's cock. He kissed him on the tip and licked a stripe up it before hefting Tony's ass up into the air.

 

“Clean, yeah?” Jethro asked, quirking his eyebrow up at his lover.

 

“Of course.” They both knew and both had to ask.

 

“Good. Gonna rim ya first. You want somethin' warm and wiggly up yer ass? Gonna be my tongue first.” Tony's whole frame shivered appreciatively. “Ya like that, huh?” Jethro grinned, and started to lick around his anus, swirling and stabbing, just getting right to the important stuff. He listened to Tony's moans and groans and increased his pressure and rhythm. Tony relaxed more and more, and Jethro paused, looking up at him with a mischievous grin. He pulled the tentacle over, and slid it in slowly, the muscle stretched enough to take the tip without too much effort. “Ya wanted it, Tone. Ya got it.”

 

Tony screamed, spreading his legs even farther. Jethro pulled out the tip, grabbed the lube and slicked it up, leaving some on his fingers as well. “Y' want me to DP ya, I'mma have t' stretch ya wide, Tone.” He slid a finger into the hole and twisted it around. He added a little more slick to his fingers and pushed a second one in. He scissored and twisted, stretching more than he would if he was just going to slide home. The thought made him groan, and he increased the pace, stretching thoroughly then sliding the toy in.

 

“Ya ready for me and this thing, Tony? Gonna be bigger than you ever had.” He pushed the toy in further amidst the groans and moans Tony was making. Then, he stretched him just a little more beside the toy, and lined himself up. With a little more work, he had seated himself next to the slick thing.

 

“Likin' the ridges rubbin' my cock, Tone. Gonna make ya feel so good.” He set up a rhythm and counterpoint with his cock and the thing. “Not gonna take long for me to shoot my load, Tone. Love ya.” Tony's usual stream of endearments, encouragements and exclamations rose to a higher pitch tonight, and Jethro grinned. “Yup, you too, babe.” He responded to some of them, but let most of them cover him like a warm blanket during a cold night.

 

With a couple more thrusts, Jethro groaned long and hard, filling Tony with his sperm. He collapsed a little, then pulled out, shifting the tentacle toy to a better position. He kept thrusting it inside, twisting it a little to be sure to hit the spot. When he did, Tony yelped and groaned, demanding more.

 

He hammered the spot with the toy, twisting it to allow the rough surface to hit a different part each time. It was kind of like shaking one of Tony's energy drink bottles when he reused them with the little powder things. Three more strong thrusts, and Tony screamed out Jethro's name, pulsing into the air and coating them both and the bed.

 

“Damn, Jet. That was good. Definitely money well-spent.” Tony drew Jethro down again to kiss him, and sighed happily.

 

“That make ya feel like a Japanese busty schoolgirl, Tone?” He laughed loudly at the shocked look on Tony's face.

 

 


End file.
